Au fil du destin
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: One shot, trois versions différentes, avec dans l'ordre: version normale, version glucose et version Yaoi... POV Fujin pour les deux premiers
1. Au fil du destin01

**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu

**Titre** : Au fil du destin

**Type** : sadfic, deathfic

**Disclaimer** : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! Si vous vous suicidez après, je rejette toute responsabilité.

Au fil du destin 

Peu à peu, ses pas l'avaient menée près de la falaise. Elle pouvait voir les rochers et la plage en contre bas, seulement dix mètres plus bas…

_Je n'en peux plus… Il y a trois jours… Il y a trois jours, mon cœur s'est brisé. Quand il est arrivé, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, et qu'il m'a dit qu'il sortait avec elle… Sur le moment, sous le choc, mes jambes m'ont lâchées, j'ai même dû m'asseoir pour ne pas tomber… Il s'est penché sur moi, l'air inquiet :_

> _- Fujin, est ce que ça va ?_

_J'ai vite réussi à reprendre contenance. Je lui fais un grand sourire narquois, et rétorqué :_

> _- Je suis juste étonnée qu'une ait envie de sortir avec toi ! Surtout elle…_

_Puis elle est arrivée. Et elle l'a embrassé. Juste comme ça, un léger baiser sur les lèvres…Je me suis relevée. S'il avait pu savoir combien il me blessait… Je me suis forcée à ne pas partir comme une fusée, ils n'auraient pas compris._

> _- Bon, je vous laisse les tourtereaux._

_Puis j'ai posé une main sur son épaule._

> _- L'écrase pas, ce serait dommage…_

_Il n'a pas compris, mais elle si. Elle a froncé les sourcils et croisé les bras sur sa poitrine._

> _- Qu'est ce que tu insinues Fujin ?_

_Mon sourire moqueur est réapparu._

> _- Rien. Juste que vous avez tous les deux 18 ans, Quistis._

_Sur ce je suis partie, le plus normalement possible. S'il était heureux avec Quistis, c'était ses affaires. Dès que j'ai été hors de leur champ visuel, je me suis mise à courir vers les dortoirs. Je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre et jetée sur mon lit. Je sais pas combien de temps j'ai pleuré. J'ai raté le repas de midi, et il faisait nuit quand je me suis réveillée… En fait, c'est Quistis qui est venue me réveiller. Émergeant difficilement, je suis allée lui ouvrir. Elle à sourit en me voyant._

> _- Fujin, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas._

_J'ai haussé les épaules._

> _- Rien._

_J'aurais bien aimé lui refermer la porte au nez. J'avais l'impression que mon crâne allait exploser, et j'avais plutôt envie de vomir. Je pensais pas qu'on pouvais être malade de chagrin… Elle s'est avancée, et j'ai pas eut le courage de lui dire de partir. En entrant, son regard s'est tout de suite porté sur mon lit, dont les draps froissés mais non défaits trahissaient mon long séjour dessus. Je lui ai proposé une chaise, et j'ai repris la place sur mon lit. J'ai mis mon bras sur l'œil, la lumière ne faisant qu'empirer mon mal de tête…_

> _- Fujin, j'étais inquiète, on ne t'a pas vu depuis ce matin…_
> 
> _- Je suis encore là, tu peux être rassurée._

_Soudain la lumière décrut. Étonnée, je me rendis compte que Quistis s'était levée, et avait mis la lampe en mode veilleuse . Elle me sourit, assez gentiment._

> _- C'est mieux comme ça ?_

_J'ai hoché la tête. Elle est venue s'asseoir à côté de moi, et a posé une main consolatrice sur mon épaule._

> _- C'est à propos de lui, n'est ce pas ?_

_Je ne pu retenir mes larmes de couler à nouveau. Elle me prit dans ses bras. Je me suis mise à sangloter contre son épaule, j'ai pas de quoi être fière._

> _- Je suis désolée Fujin… Je ne savais pas que tu l'aimais._

_Je me suis forcée à me décoller de son épaule et j'ai séché mes larmes._

> _- De toute façon, tu as l'air de bien lui plaire alors…_

_Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, et m'observa un instant._

> _- Oh, ce faible sourire t'irait parfaitement si tu n'avais pas l'air aussi malheureuse…_

_J'avais pourtant fait tout mon possible…_

> _- T'inquiètes pas, je vais bien._
> 
> _- Tu devrais manger quelque chose._

_J'ai refusé, et elle est finalement partie. Une fois seule, j'ai décidé de prendre une douche glacée. Après cette auto-torture, j'avais au moins les idées en place. Par contre, je grelottais. Après m'être séchée, je n'avais vraiment ni le courage ni l'envie de ressortir… Je me suis blottie dans mon lit, après avoir prit un cachet de paracétamol. Resserrant les couvertures autour de moi, j'avais au moins arrêté de pleurer…_

Fujin contempla les vagues qui roulaient lentement sur le sable.__

_J'ai essayé de faire comme avant, mais dès qu'ils étaient ensemble… Je sentais mon cœur se serrer, comme s'il était dans un étau… Avant, nous étions toujours tous les trois, Seifer, Raijin et moi, mais maintenant qu'il est avec Quistis…  
Pourtant, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui, je l'aurais suivi n'importe où... J'ai toujours caché mes sentiments pour lui, simplement parce que j'avais peur qu'il me rejette. En fait, ça n'aurait pas été pire que de voir une autre dans ses bras._

Soudain, quelqu'un la héla. Elle se retourna et vit Seifer.

> - Fujin, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Il s'approcha, mais elle recula d'une distance égale.

> - Ne t'approche pas Seifer. Va t'en.

Seifer tendit la main vers elle, mais elle s'approcha dangereusement de la falaise…

> - S'il te plait, éloigne toi du bord… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Fujin secoua la tête, et regarda Seifer puis la BGU qui n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres, à peine.

> - Laisses moi, c'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire, pour nous deux.

Pourtant, il ne partit pas, la suppliant du regard.

> - Écoute Fujin, je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas, mais je t'en supplie, éloigne-toi de cette falaise !

Fujin baissa la tête.

> - C'est trop dur Seifer, je n'en peux plus… Je suis trop malheureuse…

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Fujin. Elle écarta légèrement les bras, et bascula en arrière. Seifer se précipita en hurlant, mais sa main se referma sur du vide. Une seconde, il contempla le corps de son amie, qui gisait dix mètres plus bas. Puis il se releva et courut le plus vite qu'il pouvait vers la BGU.

Elle avait mal partout. Pourtant, elle comprenait parfaitement ce qui lui arrivait. Sa colonne vertébrale n'était pas totalement endommagée, car sinon la douleur n'aurait pas atteint son cerveau, ce qui n'était vraiment pas le cas. Soudain quelqu'un arriva vers elle. Sa vision brouillée par des larmes de douleur, l'empêchait de le voir distinctement, mais la voix ne la trompait pas.

> - Soi…

D'un effort presque surhumain, Fujin posa sa main sur la bouche du nouvel arrivant, et parla d'une voix faible.

> - Non… Ne me sauve pas… J'avais trop mal… Je ne veux pas… Survivre…Promets- moi… D'être heureux…

Puis elle déplaça sa main jusqu'à toucher la joue inondée de larmes de Raijin. Celui-ci prit cette main et l'embrassa.

> - Désolé Fujin. Morphée !

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester, elle s'endormit. Raijin lança plusieurs soins Max., tandis que les secours arrivaient…

_C'est ma faute si elle est dans cet état-là. Quand Quistis m'a avoué son amour, j'ai pensé qu'elle s'intéresserait plus à moi comme ça… Vu qu'elle me tapait pour un rien, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle me rirait au nez si je lui avouais mes sentiments… Maintenant, elle est dans le coma depuis trois mois… Quistis m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé le soir où j'avais dit à Fujin que je sortais avec elle… Donc Fujin m'aimait, moi, Raijin…_

Raijin referma derrière lui la porte de la salle où Fujin reposait depuis trois mois, reliée à plusieurs sortes d'appareils. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit la main. Il venait deux à trois fois par jour, et restait aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait…

> - Fujin, je voudrais te dire quelque chose. Je n'avais jamais osé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Je… Je t'aime.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Puis il passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux gris.

> - Tu sais que j'ai quitté Quistis le jour où tu as eu l'accident… Je te l'ai déjà dit, je sais. C'est tellement dur quand tu n'es pas là… J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose… Toi. Sans toi, rien n'est plus pareil. Tout me semble si triste…

Il étouffa un sanglot, mais se mit quelques secondes plus tard à pleurer sur la main de Fujin.

> - Fujin… C'est pire que si tu étais morte… Pourquoi dois je chaque jour garder l'espoir que tu te réveilleras ? Pourtant, je ne peux me faire à l'idée que tu ne riras sûrement plus jamais… Même ton mauvais caractère me manque.

Soudain Raijin releva la tête. Il sécha ses larmes du revers de la main. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la porte et la bloqua avec une chaise. Il s'approcha de Fujin, sourit.

> - J'ai trouvé… Personne ne nous séparera plus. Tu sais, j'aurais pas pu attendre plus…

Il passa sa main sur le visage de la jeune fille, et enleva lentement le tube qui l'aidait à respirer. Seule, elle ne suffoqua même pas, arrêtant simplement toute activité respiratoire. Raijin débrancha un à un les appareils qui maintenaient Fujin en vie. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle, et posa la main sur le cœur de la jeune fille. Peu à peu, les battements s'espacèrent, jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement.  
Raijin posa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Fujin. Le docteur Kadowaki tambourinait à la porte, le sommant d'ouvrir. Sans l'écouter, il utilisa Ankou sur lui-même… Quand la mort sortit de son trou béant et vint le faucher, il ne poussa pas un cri, et tomba à côté de Fujin.

Quand les SeeD réussirent à défoncer la porte, ils trouvèrent deux corps sans vie. Fujin, couchée paisiblement dans son lit ; Raijin, la tête sur le ventre de la jeune fille, semblait serein malgré tout…

> - Vie Max. !

Le docteur secoua la tête.

> - Ne te fatigue pas Seifer. Ils ont dépassé les dix minutes de réanimation par magie. Ils sont morts.

Seifer baissa la tête, ses larmes roulant sur ses joues. Ses deux amis étaient morts… Ils ne riraient plus jamais, Fujin ne frapperais plus sans raison son meilleur ami, Raijin ne taquinerais jamais plus la jeune borgne en la soulevant d'un geste, comme il aimait tant le faire… Mais la vie continuait. Etrange… Il ne s'était jamais imaginé vivre sans eux deux, mais maintenant, il voulais vivre, pour garder leur souvenir encrés dans sa mémoire, pour parler d'eux à ses futurs amis, à ses enfants… mais surtout par ce qu'après les avoir vu morts… il n'osait s'imaginer dans la même posture… Au bout de quelques minutes, Seifer regarda sa montre. Lentement, il tourna les talons et monta au premier en se frottant les yeux. Dans la salle de classe, Quistis le regarda d'un air mauvais.

> - Seifer, tu as un quart d'heure de retard.

Il se mit à contempler le sol, puis la regarda avec des yeux remplis de tristesse et de larmes contenues.

> - Raijin et Fujin… ils sont morts.

Un brouhaha parcourut la salle, Quistis eut l'air choquée, et il partit s'asseoir à sa place.

Fin

Notes :

C'est mon premier truc dramatique ! Le plus dur pour moi, c'est de ne pas poser une connerie toutes les trois lignes. Par exemple, quand Raijin entre dans la chambre d'hôpital, bé j'avais Daddy DJ dans les oreilles... Et quand Seifer arrive près de la falaise, je l'imaginais trop aller vers Fujin et la pousser dans le vide ! Mais ça n'a pas influé mon écriture, heureusement. De toute façon, je savais ce que je voulais écrire, alors... Sinon, j'ai voulu donner un minimum de suspense, quand à qui est réellement le grand amour de Fujin : Seifer ou Raijin ? Pour moi, c'est évident, mais je sais que beaucoup de personnes pensent que Fujin et Seifer sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Sinon, j'aurais lu un truc comme ça, j'aurais sangloté, mais l'écrire ne me fait rien du tout... Euh... à part ça, la fin, j'ai voulu la faire presque défaitiste. Ils sont morts, point. la vie continue. Et voilà, c'est court c'est triste, et j'aime pas le titre. A part ça... Merci d'avoir lu cette fic. Si vous avez une quelconque remarque, question ou autre, mailez moi : Aliazanetsuaol.com


	2. Au fil du destin fin heureuse

** Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu

**Titre** : Au fil du destin

**Type** : glucose et caramel

**Disclaimer** : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas !

Au fil du destin

L'histoire se passe 2 mois après la chute d'Ultimécia. Seifer, Fujin et Raijin ont réintégré la BGU…

Peu à peu, ses pas l'avaient menée près de la falaise. Elle pouvait voir les rochers et la plage en contre bas, seulement dix mètres plus bas…

_Je n'en peux plus… Il y a trois jours… Il y a trois jours, mon cœur s'est brisé. Quand il est arrivé, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, et qu'il m'a dit qu'il sortait avec elle… Sur le moment, sous le choc, mes jambes m'ont lâchées, j'ai même dû m'asseoir pour ne pas tomber… Il s'est penché sur moi, l'air inquiet :_

_- Fujin, est ce que ça va ?_

_J'ai vite réussi à reprendre contenance. Je lui fais un grand sourire narquois, et rétorqué :_

_- Je suis juste étonnée qu'une ait envie de sortir avec toi ! Surtout elle…_

_Puis elle est arrivée. Et elle l'a embrassé. Juste comme ça, un léger baiser sur les lèvres…Je me suis relevée. S'il avait pu savoir combien il me blessait… Je me suis forcée à ne pas partir comme une fusée, ils n'auraient pas compris._

_- Bon, je vous laisse les tourtereaux._

_Puis j'ai posé une main sur son épaule._

_- L'écrase pas, ce serait dommage…_

_Il n'a pas compris, mais elle si. Elle a froncé les sourcils et croisé les bras sur sa poitrine._

_- Qu'est ce que tu insinues Fujin ?_

_Mon sourire moqueur est réapparu._

_- Rien. Juste que vous avez tous les deux 18 ans, Quistis._

_Sur ce je suis partie, le plus normalement possible. S'il était heureux avec Quistis, c'était ses affaires. Dès que j'ai été hors de leur champ visuel, je me suis mise à courir vers les dortoirs. Je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre et jetée sur mon lit. Je sais pas combien de temps j'ai pleuré. J'ai raté le repas de midi, et il faisait nuit quand je me suis réveillée… En fait, c'est Quistis qui est venue me réveiller. Émergeant difficilement, je suis allée lui ouvrir. Elle à sourit en me voyant._

_- Fujin, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas._

_J'ai haussé les épaules._

_- Rien._

_J'aurais bien aimé lui refermer la porte au nez. J'avais l'impression que mon crâne allait exploser, et j'avais plutôt envie de vomir. Je pensais pas qu'on pouvais être malade de chagrin… Elle s'est avancée, et j'ai pas eut le courage de lui dire de partir. En entrant, son regard s'est tout de suite porté sur mon lit, dont les draps froissés mais non défaits trahissaient mon long séjour dessus. Je lui ai proposé une chaise, et j'ai repris la place sur mon lit. J'ai mis mon bras sur l'œil, la lumière ne faisant qu'empirer mon mal de tête…_

_- Fujin, j'étais inquiète, on ne t'a pas vu depuis ce matin…_

_- Je suis encore là, tu peux être rassurée._

_Soudain la lumière décrut. Étonnée, je me rendis compte que Quistis s'était levée, et avait mis la lampe en mode veilleuse . Elle me sourit, assez gentiment._

_- C'est mieux comme ça ?_

_J'ai hoché la tête. Elle est venue s'asseoir à côté de moi, et a posé une main consolatrice sur mon épaule._

_- C'est à propos de lui, n'est ce pas ?_

_Je ne pu retenir mes larmes de couler à nouveau. Elle me prit dans ses bras. Je me suis mise à sangloter contre son épaule, j'ai pas de quoi être fière._

_- Je suis désolée Fujin… Je ne savais pas que tu l'aimais._

_Je me suis forcée à me décoller de son épaule et j'ai séché mes larmes._

_- De toute façon, tu as l'air de bien lui plaire alors…_

_Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, et m'observa un instant._

_- Oh, ce faible sourire t'irait parfaitement si tu n'avais pas l'air aussi malheureuse…_

_J'avais pourtant fait tout mon possible…_

_- T'inquiètes pas, je vais bien._

_- Tu devrais manger quelque chose._

_J'ai refusé, et elle est finalement partie. Une fois seule, j'ai décidé de prendre une douche glacée. Après cette auto-torture, j'avais au moins les idées en place. Par contre, je grelottais. Après m'être séchée, je n'avais vraiment ni le courage ni l'envie de ressortir… Je me suis blottie dans mon lit, après avoir prit un cachet de paracétamol. Resserrant les couvertures autour de moi, j'avais au moins arrêté de pleurer…_

Fujin contempla les vagues qui roulaient lentement sur le sable.__

_J'ai essayé de faire comme avant, mais dès qu'ils étaient ensemble… Je sentais mon cœur se serrer, comme s'il était dans un étau… Avant, nous étions toujours tous les trois, Seifer, Raijin et moi, mais maintenant qu'il est avec Quistis…  
Pourtant, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui, je l'aurais suivi n'importe où... J'ai toujours caché mes sentiments pour lui, simplement parce que j'avais peur qu'il me rejette. En fait, ça n'aurait pas été pire que de voir une autre dans ses bras._

Soudain, quelqu'un la héla. Elle se retourna et vit Seifer.

- Fujin, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Il s'approcha, mais elle recula d'une distance égale.

- Ne t'approche pas Seifer. Va t'en.

Seifer tendit la main vers elle, mais elle s'approcha dangereusement de la falaise…

- S'il te plait, éloigne toi du bord… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Fujin secoua la tête, et regarda Seifer puis la BGU qui n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres, à peine.

- Laisses moi, c'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire, pour nous deux.

Pourtant, il ne partit pas, la suppliant du regard.

- Écoute Fujin, je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas, mais je t'en supplie, éloigne-toi de cette falaise !

Fujin baissa la tête.

- C'est trop dur Seifer, je n'en peux plus… Je suis trop malheureuse…

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Fujin. Elle écarta légèrement les bras, et bascula en arrière. Seifer se précipita en hurlant, mais sa main se referma sur du vide. Une seconde, il contempla le corps de son amie, qui gisait dix mètres plus bas. Puis il se releva et courut le plus vite qu'il pouvait vers la BGU.

Elle avait mal partout. Pourtant, elle comprenait parfaitement ce qui lui arrivait. Sa colonne vertébrale n'était pas totalement endommagée, car sinon la douleur n'aurait pas atteint son cerveau, ce qui n'était vraiment pas le cas. Soudain quelqu'un arriva vers elle. Sa vision brouillée par des larmes de douleur, l'empêchait de le voir distinctement, mais la voix ne la trompait pas.

- Soi…

D'un effort presque surhumain, Fujin posa sa main sur la bouche du nouvel arrivant, et parla d'une voix faible.

- Non… Ne me sauve pas… J'avais trop mal… Je ne veux pas… Survivre…Promets- moi… D'être heureux…

Puis elle déplaça sa main jusqu'à toucher la joue inondée de larmes de Raijin. Celui-ci prit cette main et l'embrassa.

- Désolé Fujin. Morphée !

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester, elle s'endormit. Raijin lança plusieurs soins Max., tandis que les secours arrivaient…

C'est ma faute si elle est dans cet état-là. Quand Quistis m'a avoué son amour, j'ai pensé qu'elle s'intéresserait plus à moi comme ça… Vu qu'elle me tapait pour un rien, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle me rirait au nez si je lui avouais mes sentiments… Maintenant, elle est dans le coma depuis trois mois… Quistis m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé le soir où j'avais dit à Fujin que je sortais avec elle… Donc Fujin m'aimait, moi, Raijin…

Raijin referma derrière lui la porte de la salle où Fujin reposait depuis trois mois, reliée à plusieurs sortes d'appareils. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit la main. Il venait deux à trois fois par jour, et restait aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait…

- Fujin, je voudrais te dire quelque chose. Je n'avais jamais osé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Je… Je t'aime.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Puis il passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux gris.

- Tu sais que j'ai quitté Quistis le jour où tu as eu l'accident… Je te l'ai déjà dit, je sais. C'est tellement dur quand tu n'es pas là… J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose… Toi. Sans toi, rien n'est plus pareil. Tout me semble si triste…

Il étouffa un sanglot, mais se mit quelques secondes plus tard à pleurer sur la main de Fujin.

- Fujin… C'est pire que si tu étais morte… Pourquoi dois je chaque jour garder l'espoir que tu te réveilleras ? Pourtant, je ne peux me faire à l'idée que tu ne riras sûrement plus jamais… Même ton mauvais caractère me manque.

Soudain, Raijin releva la tête. Il en était sur, sa main avait bougé. Il attendit quelques secondes, ou quelques minutes.. une éternité pour lui. Pourtant, au bout d'en fait quelques interminables 10 secondes, ou il avait cessé de respirer, Fujin commença à bouger, poussant un gémissement ténu. Raijin couru dans le couloir, appelant le docteur kadowaki, puis se précipita dans la chambre. Fujin avait ouvert son œil unique, et reprenait peu à peu le contrôle de ses fonctions motrices.

Raijin s'assis à coté d'elle, sur le lit, contenant difficilement sa joie… Il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Elle eut un faible sourire, et voulu d'une main enlever le tube qui l'empêchait de parler, mais Raijin lui attrapa doucement la main au passage, secouant la tête

- le docteur va s'en occuper…

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Le jeune homme serra la main dans la sienne, presque jusqu'à faire mal à Fujin…

- Tu m'a manqué tu sais…

- Raijin, éloigne toi s'il te plait

Le jeune homme laissa la place au docteur, qui sourit à Fujin

- On peut dire que tu nous à fait peur… je vais enlever le tube respiratoire, ça risque d'être un peu douloureux, tu es prête ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'une perfusion au bras de Fujin…

-je reviendrais te voir dans 15 minutes pour le moment…(elle regarda Raijin avec amusement)  je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire….

Raijin se rapprocha d'elle et lui sourit

- Je commençait à perdre espoir…. Ça fait trois mois que tu es dans le coma…

Fujin détourna le regard. Son dernier souvenir concret était Raijin, qui l'endormait…. Puis des voix, lointaines…Une multitudes de voix, mais une qui dominait les autres, celle de Raijin… celle qu'elle entendait le plus souvent, qui lui permettait de lutter contre les ténèbres… Pourtant elle était dégoutée d'elle même. Mais à chaque fois, elle avait surnagé, pour entendre encore une fois cette voix… Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Une étrange aura l'avait soudain entouré, et elle s'était retrouvée dans le lit…

- Je suis désolée…

Raijin la regarda avec étonnement.

- De quoi ?

La jeune fille se mit à sangloter

- je ne voulais pas…

Raijin l'attira contre lui.

- Tu ne voulais pas.. sauter ou pas survivre ?

Il savait qu'il était dur avec elle… Mais il pensait qu'elle devait le dire, s'en libérer une bonne fois pour toute..

-S… Survivre…

- Mais est ce que tu es malheureuse d'être ici, maintenant ?

Il embrassa sa joue humide de larmes, et lui sourit tendrement.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux… Elle voulait savoir. Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui.

- Raijin, dit moi… Est ce que c'est… vrai… ce que tu m'as dit avant que je sorte du coma ?

Rougissant, il hocha la tête… Elle se jeta dans ses bras, et le serra de toutes les forces dont elle était capable…

Pourtant, il l'écarta de lui et la regarda avec douceur, avant de l'embrasser…

Après ce baiser passionné, Fujin se blottit dans ses bras, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais ét

- Fujin, c'est moi qui devrais être désolée… quand on est revenu ici… et que Quistis m'as proposé de… J'ai pensé  que tu me remarquerais plus, que tu t'intéresserais un peu plus à moi… Je ne voulais pas te rendre… aussi malheureuse…

Fujin secoua la tête.

-c'est du passé. Ca n'a plus beaucoup d'importance. Mais laisse moi du temps pour… assimiler… et oublier, aussi.

Raijin sourit tendrement. Elle était si frêle, après ce long coma… Il voulait  la proteger, contre les autres et elle même… Pour lui, ça faisait trois mois qu'elle était partie, mais c'était hier pour elle…

Elle allait avoir du mal à s'en sortir, mais il serait là pour l'aider, ainsi que tous ses amis. Et ils avaient la vie devant eux. Et ils s'aimaient. N'étais ce pas suffisant pour surmonter toutes les épreuves qui se dressaient devant eux ?

Fin

Notes :

Pouah !! je me rappelais plus que ct aussi baveux !!! comment i je pu écrire quelque chose comme ça ? hum c'est une fin heureuse non ? enfin elle est un peu traumatisée, mais ils s'aimeeeeeeeent !!! la fin m'a donné envie de vomir, à cette réécriture… sincèrement, je pense que je vais eut être faire une troisième fin, avec Fujin qui se réveille pile qd Raijin se lance l'Ankou, et dans cette version il la tuera aussi avec ce sort je pense.. ce serait marrant non ?? enfin, serrieusement, j'ai rarement écrit quelque chose d'aussi horrible, répugnant et plein de bon sentiments !!!


	3. Au fil du destin sauce Yaoi

**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu 

**Titre** : Au fil du destin

**Type** : deathfic, POV, Yaoi

**Disclaimer** : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas !

Au fil du destin

L'histoire se passe 6 mois après la chute d'Ultimécia.

Peu à peu, ses pas l'avaient mené près de la falaise. Il pouvait voir les rochers et la plage en contre bas, seulement dix mètres plus bas.

_Je n'en peux plus… Il y a trois jours… Il y a trois jours, mon cœur s'est brisé. Quand elle est arrivé, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, et qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle sortait avec Zell… Sur le moment, sous le choc, mes jambes m'ont lâchées, j'ai même dû m'asseoir pour ne pas tomber… Elle s'est penché sur moi, l'air inquiet :_

_- Irvine, est ce que ça va ?_

_J'ai vite réussi à reprendre contenance. Je lui fais un grand sourire charmeur, et rétorqué :_

_- Je suis heureux que quelqu'un ait les mêmes goûts que moi..._

_Puis il est arrivée. Et elle l'a embrassé. Juste comme ça, un léger baiser sur les lèvres…Je me suis relevé. Si elle avait pu savoir combien elle me blessait… Je me suis forcé à ne pas partir comme une fusée, ils n'auraient pas compris._

_- Bon, je vous laisse les tourtereaux._

_Puis j'ai posé une main sur son épaule._

_- Faîtes pas trop de bruit…_

_Il n'a pas compris, mais elle si. Elle a froncé les sourcils et croisé les bras sur sa poitrine._

_- Qu'est ce que tu insinues Irvine ?_

_Mon sourire est réapparu._

_- Rien. Juste que vos deux chambres sont à côté de la mienne, et que j'aime bien dormir, la nuit._

_Sur ce je suis parti, le plus normalement possible. Si elle était heureuse avec Zell, c'était ses affaires. Dès que j'ai été hors de leur champ visuel, je me suis mis à courir vers les dortoirs. Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre et jeté sur mon lit. Moi, le grand cow-boy, en train de pleurer à cause...Je sais pas combien de temps je suis resté comme ça. J'ai raté le repas de midi, et il faisait nuit quand je me suis réveillé… En fait, c'est Zell qui est venu me réveiller. Emergeant difficilement, je suis allé lui ouvrir. Il à sourit en me voyant._

_- Irvine, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas._

_J'ai haussé les épaules._

_- Rien._

_J'aurais bien aimé lui refermer la porte au nez. J'avais l'impression que mon crâne allait exploser, et j'avais plutôt envie de vomir. Je pensais pas qu'on pouvais être malade de chagrin… Il s'est avancé, et j'ai pas eut le courage de lui dire de partir. En entrant, son regard s'est tout de suite porté sur mon lit, dont les draps froissés mais non défaits trahissaient mon long séjour dessus. Je lui ai proposé une chaise, et j'ai repris la place sur mon lit. J'ai mis mon bras sur les yeux, la lumière ne faisant qu'empirer mon mal de tête…_

_- Irvine, j'étais inquiet, on ne t'a pas vu depuis ce matin…_

_- Je suis encore là, tu peux être rassuré._

_Soudain la lumière décrut. Etonné, je me rendis compte que Zell s'était levé, et avait mis la lampe en mode " veilleuse ". Il me sourit, assez gentiment._

_- C'est mieux comme ça ?_

_J'ai hoché la tête. Il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi, et a posé une main consolatrice sur mon épaule._

_- C'est à propos d'elle, n'est ce pas ? Je croyais que vous aviez cassé y'a 4 mois..._

_Je ne pu retenir mes larmes de couler à nouveau. Il me prit dans ses bras. Je me suis mis à sangloter contre son épaule, j'ai pas de quoi être fier._

_- Je suis désolé Irvine… Je ne savais pas que tu l'aimais._

_Je me suis décollé de son épaule et je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. _

_Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, et m'observa un instant. Et fronça les sourcils_

_- Je comprends pas ce que tu veux dire._

_- Je... Je... Je t'aime !_

_Zell s'est reculé, l'air horrifié. Moi, je le regardait avec un air suppliant, mais son expression se durcit.  _

_- Je mets ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Tu devrais aller  manger quelque chose._

_Il tourna les talons et courut presque jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois seul dans la chambre, je soupirais et décidais de prendre une douche glacée. Après cette auto-torture, j'avais au moins les idées en place. Par contre, je grelottais. Après m'être séché, je n'avais vraiment ni le courage ni l'envie de ressortir… Je me suis blotti dans mon lit, après avoir prit un aspro. Resserrant les couvertures autour de moi, j'avais au moins arrêté de pleurer…_

Irvine contempla les vagues qui roulaient lentement sur le sable.

_J'ai essayé de faire comme avant, mais dès qu'ils étaient ensemble… Je sentais mon cœur se serrer, comme s'il était dans un étau… Avant, nous étions amis, mais maintenant c'est à peine s'il m'adresse la parole…  
Pourtant, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui, je l'aurais suivi n'importe où... J'ai toujours caché mes sentiments pour lui, je jouais un rôle de macho, pour enrayer ces sentiments qui me rendaient différents des autres... Mais j'aurais du lui parler avant. Peut être... Non. Ca n'aurait rien changé. Mais au moins, je ne me serais pas autant attaché au faible espoir que je j'avais....  _

Soudain, quelqu'un le héla. Il se retourna et vit Linoa.

- Irvine, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Elle s'approcha, mais il recula d'une distance égale.

- Ne t'approche pas Linoa. Va t'en.

Linoa tendit la main vers lui, mais il s'approcha dangereusement de la falaise…

- S'il te plaît, éloigne toi du bord… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Irvine secoua la tête, et regarda Linoa puis la BGU qui n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres, à peine.

- Laisses moi, c'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire, pour nous deux.

Pourtant, elle ne partit pas, le suppliant du regard.

- Ecoute Irvine, je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas, mais je t'en supplie, éloigne-toi de cette falaise !

Irvine baissa la tête.

- C'est trop dur Linoa, je n'en peux plus… Je suis trop malheureux…

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Irvine. Il écarta légèrement les bras, et bascula en arrière. Linoa se précipita en hurlant, mais sa main se referma sur du vide. Une seconde, elle contempla le corps de son ami, qui gisait dix mètres plus bas. Puis elle se releva et courut le plus vite qu'elle pouvait vers la BGU.

Il avait mal partout. Pourtant, il comprenait parfaitement ce qui lui arrivait. Sa colonne vertébrale n'était pas totalement endommagée, car sinon la douleur n'aurait pas atteint son cerveau, ce qui n'était vraiment pas le cas. Soudain quelqu'un arriva vers lui. Sa vision brouillée par des larmes de douleur, l'empêchait de le voir distinctement, mais la voix ne le trompait pas.

- Soi…

D'un effort presque surhumain, Irvine posa sa main sur la bouche du nouvel arrivant, et parla d'une voix faible.

- Non… Ne me sauve pas… J'avais trop mal… Je ne veux pas… Survivre…Promets  moi… D'être heureux…

Puis il déplaça sa main jusqu'à toucher la joue inondée de larmes de Zell. Celui-ci prit cette main et la serra.

- Désolé Irvine. Morphée !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, il s'endormit. Zell lança plusieurs soins Max., tandis que les secours arrivaient…

_C'est ma faute si il est dans cet état-là. Quand Zell m'a avoué son amour, j'ai pensé qu'il se réintéresserait à moi comme ça… Maintenant, il est dans le coma depuis trois mois…_

Selphie referma derrière elle la porte de la salle où Irvine reposait depuis trois mois, relié à plusieurs sortes d'appareils. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main. Elle venait deux à trois fois par jour, et restait aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait…

- Irvine, je voudrais te dire quelque chose. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'en étais plus sûre, mais… Je… Je t'aime.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa. Puis passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux auburn.

- Tu sais Zell est vraiment très gentil, mais je ne l'aime pas vraiment. C'est comme un ami pour moi, l'amour que je lui porte n'est en rien comparable avec ce que je ressens pour toi. C'est tellement dur quand tu n'es pas là… J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose… Toi. Sans toi, rien n'est plus pareil. Tout me semble si triste…

Elle étouffa un sanglot, mais se mit quelques secondes plus tard à pleurer sur la main d'Irvine.

- Irvine… C'est pire que si tu étais mort… Pourquoi dois je chaque jour garder l'espoir que tu te réveilleras ? Pourtant, je ne peux me faire à l'idée que tu ne riras sûrement plus jamais… Même tes mauvaises plaisanteries  me manquent.

Soudain Selphie releva la tête. Elle sécha ses larmes du revers de la main. Elle se dirigea jusqu'à la porte et la bloqua avec une chaise. Selphie s'approcha d'Irvine, et sourit.

- J'ai trouvé… Personne ne nous séparera plus. Tu sais, j'aurais pas pu attendre plus…

Elle passa sa main sur le visage du jeune homme, et enleva lentement le tube qui l'aidait à respirer. Seul, il stoppa toute activité respiratoire. Selphie débrancha un à un les appareils qui maintenaient Irvine en vie. Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui, et posa la main sur le cœur du jeune homme. Peu à peu, les battements s'espacèrent, jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement.  
Selphie posa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres d'Irvine. Le docteur Kadowaki tambourinait à la porte, la sommant d'ouvrir. Sans l'écouter, elle utilisa Ankou sur elle-même… Quand la mort sortit de son trou béant et vint la faucher, elle ne poussa pas un cri, et tomba à côté d'Irvine.

Quand les SeeD réussirent à défoncer la porte, ils trouvèrent deux corps sans vie. Irvine, couché paisiblement dans son lit ; Selphie, la tête sur le ventre du jeune homme, semblait sereine malgré tout…

- Vie Max. !

Le docteur secoua la tête.

- Ne te fatigue pas Zell. Ils ont dépassé les dix minutes de réanimation par magie. Ils sont morts.

Zell prit le corps de Selphie dans les bras et la berça lentement, ses larmes roulant sur ses joues. Si Selphie avait su… Peu être n'aurait elle pas fait cet acte irréfléchi, si elle avait su qu'Irvine l'aimait lui...  Mais la vie continuait. Au bout de quelques minutes, Zell regarda sa montre. Lentement, il tourna les talons et monta au premier en se frottant les yeux. Dans la salle de classe, Quistis le regarda d'un air mauvais.

- Zell, tu as un quart d'heure de retard.

Il se mit à contempler le sol, puis la regarda avec des yeux remplis de tristesse.

- Selphie et Irvine sont morts.

Un brouhaha parcourut la salle, Quistis eut l'air choquée, et il partit s'asseoir à sa place.

Fin

Notes :

Bon, au départ, ceci était une fic avec un couple normal, mais j'ai réécrit la fic rien que pour Deedo ! Pour le début, rien de spécial, les protagonistes changent, mais j'ai beaucoup changé la fin. Dans la première fic, Fujin se retrouvait dans le coma, car elle aimait Raijin, et Raijin venait la voir, et vu qu'il l'aimait aussi, il se suicidait avec elle, c'est hyper romantique (beurk). Là, la fin est plus horrible. Selphie le tue en pensant qu'Irvine était toujours amoureux d'elle alors qu'en fait... Mais bon, l'idée première (donc de ma première fic) était d'illustrer ce que je trouve le plus bête et le plus romantique (j'hésite encore) : se suicider par amour. Pis la première fin faisait pas mal penser à Roméo et Juliette, puisque les deux héros étaient réunis par la mort (remarque, j'ai pas versé une larme dans Roméo et Juliette, quand ils meurent , mais quand mercutio meurt, là j'était triste). Mais j'aime le côté cynique de cette fic, qui à remplacé le côté romantique de la première. Ouais, c'est sur, j'aurais pu écrire cette nouvelle version avec Fujin amoureuse de Quistis, mais cela « salissait » trop l'ancienne version, que je trouve quand même assez belle, même si c'est moi qui l'ai écrit. Donc je garde pure ma première fic, tout en me moquant d'elle dans celle là.  Et aussi, j'ai repris Linoa Freud, comme dans le jeu... Désolée pour ceux qui trouvent Linoa cruche, moi je l'aime bien. Puis il fallait que ce soit une fille, pour contraster avec Seifer dans la première version. (quoi que... Juste imaginez : Seifer arrive près de la falaise, comprends qu'Irvine veux sauter... Seif' : Attends Irvine, je t'aide ! Seifer le pousse, regarde s'il est bien tombé pis s'en va !) Puis voilà, de toute façon cette fic à plu à Deedo, donc c'est le principal.

Allez, vu que c'est ma première fic yaoi, j'attends vos questions, enguelades et vos conseils, vous pouvez donc toujours me mailer... 


End file.
